


my heart needs to breathe

by bokutoma



Series: music, when soft voices die [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BAMF Linhardt von Hevring, Battle, M/M, POV Linhardt von Hevring, Post-Time Skip, alternate explanation for his hatred of violence, bloodthirsty linhardt???, not crimson flower, who is this this isn't lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: there's a reason linhardt doesn't like the sight of blood
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: music, when soft voices die [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	my heart needs to breathe

Linhardt doesn’t like to fight. Really, it’s one of the things that eats at him, one that makes him regret being tangled up in this vendetta between Edelgard (a woman he still admires, even if he shouldn’t admit that among present company) and the church.

Still, when he teams up with Caspar, all the bloodshed almost seems worth it.

Blades of wind dance from his palms in time with the wild savings of Caspar’s fists, and if he didn’t know better, he would say that this is what true synchronization feels like, the choking bite of burning flesh and stinging swords, nothing but the one he loves most and all the theory he’s ever learned between him and oblivion. Empire soldiers fall like gnats around them, and for a delicious moment, their potential is at his feet, and Linhardt knows he could lay any foe flat if given the chance.

Caspar grins, wild and delighted in a way that’s so achingly free that Linhardt’s own can’t help but widen.

They are in love, and though he is not one for violence, he knows that the two of them could tear the world apart and remake it in their image.

Perhaps this is why he fears violence; it’s all too easy to become addicted when he can feel their heartbeats throb together, in time with the clash of weapons and the screams of the damned. It’s something that only Caspar really seems to understand, because for all of his words about justice - and they’re true, every last one of them, even if the practicality of ideals like that is laughable - he is every bit as bloodthirsty as the monster that resides inside Linhardt.

They are all monsters of their own creation, born and bred for that which they profess to hate.

If there is anything that Edelgard has done with unequivocal success, it’s prove that all they need is a plausible cause in order to commence spilling blood. He’s never found Hubert particularly intimidating, and perhaps this is why. It’s far more difficult to fear the beast that wears its face than the one that smiles as though civilization has worked its magic.

War has dragged all that might have remained hidden into the light; once, Linhardt might have flinched at all there was left to know.

Now, Caspar is his shield and the blade he keeps strapped to his side, the secret weapon that is so much a part of him, it’s indistinguishable from the flesh.

Around him, the world cries out in hungry agony as the sky cries its dissatisfaction into the embrace of the uncaring ground. His boot slides in mud, and the delicate knives of Marianne’s ice whistle past him. A sword flashes, but he has his fingers against the pulse of the body, an entire strike team nestled in the palm of his hand.

“This is it,” Caspar says, teeth bared against the lightning bolt of the forces poised to strike against them. “Bet you regret not learning something a little more physical, huh?”

The levin sword that had been secured against his back now sings when he pulls it free. “Don’t be cheesy. I’d rather not get my hands dirty, especially when you do it so well yourself.”

“Spoiled,” Caspar mutters, but when the telltale crest of the Adrestian Empire is once more visible over the horizon, he looks all too pleased to have the close combat saved for him, especially when the gauntlets Edelgard’s soldiers wear look more lethal than his own. Perhaps Linhardt should be worried, considering what his love might be subject to, but here in this moment, he cannot think of a way this can go wrong.

“Only for you,” he says, and the battle begins once more.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @kingblaiddyd for extra updates/general chaos!
> 
> love u guys <3


End file.
